vande matram
by Cutie pari
Summary: This is an os based on our brave heroes"our duo"...This is independence day special...plz all cidians peeps inside, this story dedicated to our those heroes who saved us from terrorist...


**A/N:This story is dedicated to our brave heroes who fight for our country, who sacrifices their lives to save our motherland** **...**

 ** _In cid bureau,_** Acp( _seriously)-_ Abhijeet Delhi ke intelligence se ek report aaya hai, report ke mutabik aaj 15th augut ke din koi aatankvadi hamla hone vala hai, unhone mumbai me violence failane ke liye kuch bhut bara plan kiya hai, aur hume unka plan kisi v keemat par rokna hai...

Abhijeet( _confidently)-_ sir hum unke gande irado me unhe kabhi kaamyab nhi hone denge, hum apni jaan ki baaji laga denge...

Daya-haan sir hum apni jaan laga denge par un masoom jaano ko kuch nhi hone denge...freddy jaldi pata lagao aaj mumbai me kahan sabse bara function ho raha hai.. _freddy nodded and left from there..._ Vivek- sir kyun na hum mumbai me security alert kar de, aur jo bhi program hone vala hai vo rukva de

Abhijeet( _angrily)-_ ye kaise bujdilo vali baat kar rahe ho vivek..." **we are Indian"** aur hum kisise jhukte nhi, un aatankvadiyon ke dar se hum dar jaye, ye kabhi nhi hoga, aaj program jaroor hoga aur kisiko kuch nhi hoga

Acp( _proudly)-_ bulkul sahi abhijeet,hum jaroor ye jung v jeetenge...

Freddy- sir aaj **_xyz International school_** me bhut bara program hone vala hai, vahan bhut bare minister v aane vale hai, vaha saikro ke taadad log aayenge aaj

Daya-to der kis baat ki...hume chalna chahiye sir _(looking at acp)_ Acp- hum jaenge daya par diguise me kyunki agar humlog aise gaye to terrorist hume pehchan jaenge, humlog vahan dance artist bankar jaenge, mai vahan ke principal se baat kar leta hun...

 _All officers nodded and got disguised according to dance artist..._ Acp sir- All ready???

All officer- yes sir!!!!

 ** _In school,_** All were involved in celebrating Independence day, small kids were performing on dance floor, parents , teachers and minister were enjoying their performence..

Terrorists was also diguised as security gaurd, they killed real security gaurd and wore their dressses, they hide BOMB in school bag of a kid , and only 30 minutes left for exploding

Cid officers came in the school

Acp- Sachin, vivek freddy tumlog yahan kona kona chhan maro, lekin kisi ko v shak nhi hona chahiye.. _they left..._ abhijeet daya( _duo attentive)_ tum dono state par jao aur mai yahan ki security dekh kar atta hun... _they nodded..._ _ **on Dance floor..**_ ** _Hmmm..Hmmm..Hmmm_** ** _Dharti sunhari Ambar neelaaaaa_** Duo came with holding their hand

 ** _Dharti sunhari ambar neela_** ** _Har mausam rangeela_** ** _Aisa des hai mera ho, aisa des hai mera_** Duo was dancing but their attention was on bluetooth

Here acp sir found real gaurd's death body in washroom, he called others...

Acp- ye jo gate pe khare hai vo nakli gaurds hai, (my god)

Freddy-sir hume unhe pakar lena chahiyeAcp- han chalo ab vahi bateaenge ki unka plan kya hai...

 ** _Gehun ke kheto me kanghi jo kare hawaye_** ** _Rang binariya chunariya dekho kitni ur ur jaye_** Duo was still dancing

 ** _o sunlo kadam kadam pe hai mil janiiiii, kafam kadak pe hai mil jaani apni prem kahani aisa des hai mera_**

Acp hold one gaurd's collar( _angrily)-_ bata kya plan hai tumhara haan, kya karna chahte ho tumlog??

terrorist( _laughing)-_ ab tumlog kuch nhi kar sakte acp ...hume jo karna tha hum kar chuke, kuch nhi kar sakte ab tumlog

Acp angrily slapped him and kicked him -ab bata kya plan hai tera bata

Terrorist( _surrendering)-_ batata hu... _joinining his hand..._ vo humlog yahan blast karne vale hai..vahan satate par ek bacche ke bag me bomb hai jo 10 munute me phatne vala hai...aur humare kuch saathi vahan dance kar rahe hai...

Acp-my god, hume kisi v tarah ye blast rokna hoga...freddy le jao in logo ko yahan se..

Acp( **on bluetooth)-** Abhijeet, daya.. _abhijeet a_ nd _daya got attentive..._ tumlogo ke paas ek bag rakha hai jisme bomb hai, dekho ab sab kuch tumdono ke haath me hai, kisiko kuch v nhi hona chahiye..

Duo looked at each other confidently and nodded their head

Daya rushed to take bag, but one goon caught him from behined

Abhijeet also was fighting with goons

Here acp sir announced that there is a bomb , so all people escaped from there...all officers was helping them to went outside specially...

Daya kicked out the goon and goon fell down, he throw bag toward abhijeet, abhijeet caught the bags immediately...they were giving them good dose of slapped and kicked

 ** _vande vande Matram_** ** _vande vande matram_** ** _Vande vande matram_** ** _vande vande_** Abhijeet caught one goon's collor- bata tumlogo ka master mind kaun hai?

Daya-Kaun hai in sab ke peeche..

Goon- vo minister ka body gaurd, vahi in sab ke peeche hai, vo ek aatangvadi sangathan ka hissa hai aur humara head bhi..

Duo looked at each other, they ordered vivek to let them with him on bluetooth

Daya- boss jaldi chalo, minister ko protection khud acp sir kar rahe hai

Abbhijeet-pahle ye bomb hume dispose karna hoga... _they nodded ..and opened the bag carefully but he got shocked to see that the bomb was dublicate..._ Abhijeet- daya ye koi bhut bara plan hume gumrah karne ka , jaldi chalo acp sir aur minister saheb ki jaan khatre me hai

 ** _Maa tujhe salam, maa tujhe salaam_** ** _maa tujhe sallam, maa tujhe salam_** They rushed toward acp sir( _they were near scl swimming pool)_ and caught the body gaurd, but he openened his jacket, they were shocked to see that he was human bomb

Terrorist-tum sab maroge, ye mister v aur tum cid cops v, 15th august ke din tumlog saheed hoge isse accha tumlog ke liya kya hoga...han...he is going to blast but duo fall in water within him and then all officers could only listen a loud **Boom** sound

Acp- Dayaaaaaaa...Abhijeeetttttt...

They were shocked badly shocked.. _tears start rolling down from their eyes..._ _Acp-dayaaaa...abhijeet...he broke down badly...all were crying just crying...but suddenly they felt somebody presence from behined and they got shocked to see that duo was standing fully wet_ _Acp(teary smile)-_ Daya..abhijeet.. _he came to them..he touched their face.._ tumlog theek ho..lekin tumlog iss pool se bahar kaise nikle haan..

Abhijeet( _smilingly)-_ sir iss pool ke neeche ek tunnel tha jo peeche se nikalta hai sayad scl valo ne security ke liye banaya tha...aur jiski vajah se hum bach gaye...

Daya( _naughtingly)-_ sir itni jaldi hum aapka peecha nhi chhorne vale... _acp hold his ear...and they all laughed..._ _ **Happy ending...**_ _ **Happy Independence day one again...**_ _ **Likh raha hun ek anjaam**_ _ **jiska kal aagaj aega**_ _ **mere lahoo ka har ek katra**_ _ **kal inkalaab laega...**_ _ **Jai Hind...**_ _ **Love your country...**_


End file.
